Te necesito para vivir
by KarlitaMalfoy
Summary: esto es un DrHr mi pareja favorita . Espero que les guste, ya que es mi primer fic
1. Confusiones

Confusiones (modificado)  
-------------------------------------------------

-Hermione, vamos, apresurate, tenemos que ir a desayunar! - gritó Ginny con una voz chillona.  
- "Agg" ya voy... - dijo Hermione no muy animada.

- Bueno, tomate tu tiempo, Hermione, yo no quiero llegar tarde, nos vemos allí - agregó Ginny un poco molesta.

- Blah, vete - dijo Hermione cuando Ginny cerró la puerta.

Rápidamente la chica se vistió, peinó su cabello como pudo y salió corriendo de la sala común, iba tan rápido que tropezó y cayó al suelo...

- Estás bien ? - le preguntó una persona con voz fría y tensa.

Hermione se volteó para ver quien era:

- Malfoy ? no creo que sea de tu incumbencia, pero sí, estoy bien... - añadió la chica - Gracias por preguntar, ahora con permiso pero tengo que ir a desayunar, ya bastante tarde llego - y sin dejar que el rubio le conteste, se marchó.

El Slytherin se quedó por cinco minutos parado en la misma posición donde había tenido el encuentro con la chica, y se preguntó:

- Qué me pasa? Por qué me preocupé por la sangre sucia? - y muy serio, se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

En el desayuno, Malfoy no paró de mirarla un segundo, la chica al darse cuenta de que la estaba observando, se levantó de la mesa y fue lentamente hacia su sala común, ya que la incomodaba tal situación

- Rubio maldito, qué me mira ? - se preguntó a si misma

Se detuvo ante la señora gorda, dijo la contraseña, y entró.

- Hermione, por qué te fuiste de la mesa ? - Ginny la había seguido

- Luego te contare, dejame sola un momento - le contestó suavemente

La pelirroja se fue, y Hermione se acostó en su cama.

- Rubio imbécil, lo odio! si, no siento mas que odio por el

Magicamente se quedó dormida.

Luego de dos horas, despertó y vió su reloj:

- NO! LLEGO TARDE A LA CLASE DE POCIONES, SNAPE ME VA A MATAR - dijo la chica desesperada

Salió corriendo de la sala común y volvió a tropezar.

- Nuevamente, estás bien, Granger? - preguntó el rubio, y le acercó su mano con la intención de ayudar a que se levante.

- Estoy perfectamente bien, aparta tu mano, Malfoy, no necesito que me ayudes, llego tarde a pociones - dijo la chica molesta

- Hoy no hay pociones Granger, deberías saberlo, el profesor Snape está enfermo - agregó el chico sintiéndose superior

- Lo olvidé, gracias por recordarmelo, ahora, me voy a descansar - dicho esto, mientras se dirigía hacia su sala común

- Eh, Granger, aguarda, tengo que...decirte algo - dijo Malfoy un poco tenso

- Si, Malfoy? - contestó la chica

- Creo que, me estoy... eh, nada, nada, dejalo asi - añadió el rubio poniendose colorado, y se fue corriendo hacia su sala común.

Hermione se quedó pensativa, y vió como Malfoy se alejaba rápidamente, luego fue a buscar a Harry y Ron para conversar un rato, pero sólo encontró a Harry.

- Harry ? ... y Ron ? - le preguntó la chica.

- Fue a hacerte una carta - respondió el ojiverde sinceramente.

- Una carta? para mi ? - dijo Hermione muy extrañada - Y ... de qué se trata esa carta?

- Bien, te lo diré, pero que Ron no se entere - comenzó el chico - ehm, verás, hace mucho que Ron está enamorado de ti, y quiere declararse, pero como le da verguenza, te está escribiendo una carta. Qué piensas al respecto? - agrego Harry con un tono burlón

- No seas gracioso - dijo la chica un tanto molesta y se fue corriendo hacia su sala común, cuando llegó, vió sobre su cama un elegante sobre, y se dijo - " Uy, ahi está la carta de Ron " - pero le pareció un tanto extraño ya que el sobre tenía motivos verdes, y estaba escrita con color de ese mismo color:

- Que yo sepa, a Ron no le gusta el verde - pensó, y al instante, comenzó a leerla:

Hermione:  
Sé que nos vivimos peleando, sé que nos odiamos, pero no hace mucho me dí cuenta que... te amo, y que no puedo vivir sin vos, yo me acerco a vos, pero te alejás, es como, si me evitaras.  
Sólo te quiero pedir perdon por todo el mal que te hice, que admito que fue mucho, fue muy chiquilín de mi parte, pero nuestro encuentro del otro día,  
me hizo pensar, y, ahora no dejo de mirarte, me encantaría poder besar tus labios...Simplemente, te amo, perdón por todo lo que te hice.  
Draco Malfoy

- DRACO MALFOY? no puede ser ! - dijo la chica cuando terminó de leer la carta.

Inmediatamente, guardó la carta en un cajóncito que tenía y salió en búsqueda del rubio.  
Vió que estaba sentado junto a un árbol en el jardín y decidió ir a buscarlo, pero antes, ir en busca de un abrigo porque hacía mucho frío afuera, volvió a su sala común, tomó una campera y fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Draco.

- Ey, tu, Malfoy ! me llegó tu carta - dijo enojada

- Que bueno - contestó el chico cortadamente ya imaginandose lo que vendría

- Me parece MUY feo de tu parte, estuviste toda una vida diciendome sangre sucia, y otros insultos imperdonables, y ahora me vienes con que me amas? por favor. - dijo Hermione elevando la voz

El rubio se paró y le dijo :

- YO NO MIENTO, GRANGER

- NO SE, PERO NO ME INTERESA! - contestó

Y haciendo un bollito con su carta, se la tiró. Luego se encaminó hacia el castillo 

- TE AMO - le gritó Draco

- Yo no, Malfoy - dijo Hermione dandole la espalda

En la merienda.

- Habrá leido la carta? - le susurró muy nervioso Ron al oido de Harry

- No, no fue para la sala común - le contestó Harry intentando animarlo

- Hola chicos ! todo bien ? - dijo Hermione

- Pareces muy contenta - dijeron Harry y Ron al unisono

- Lo estoy - contestó la chica sonriente

Cuando terminaron de merendar, Hermione se fue a la sala común y vió en su cama otra carta, pero esta vez con diseños rojos y escrita también en ese color, entonces dijo : - Ahora si, la carta de Ron ... -

Inmediatamente la abrió y comenzó a leerla:

(N/A: las faltas de ortografía son porque, supuestamente, en mi fic, Ron, es medio analfabeto P )

Hermione: Bueno, je, no nos llebamos muy vien, osea, somos diferentes, pero no saves lo que me pasó, me enamoré de ti como nunca me había enamorado,  
sos tan linda, tan dulse, tan savelotodo, ojalá no me rechases, porque estoy muy emosionado, te amo mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho!  
no savia como desirte esto, saves que soy vergonsoso... pero igual, se me ocurrio escrivirte esta cartita, ojala te guste! te mando muchos vesitos.  
Te amo! Ronald Weasley.

- Que burro, cuantas faltas de ortografía... pero.. que tierno! - pensó Hermione y al escuchar pasos, guardó la carta y se recostó en su cama a pensar un rato.

Estaba tan confundida, no podian pasarle tantas cosas en un día...

- Hermione ... hora de cenar

- Agg... ya voy Ginny - le contestó la chica

Y así fueron juntas a cenar, cuando terminaron y todos ya se habían ido a su sala común, solo quedaban Harry, Ginny, Ron, y Hermione.

- H..e..r..m..i..o..n..e...leiste .. mi carta ? - preguntó Ron a la chica muy avergonzado

- Si, Ron, es muy linda, gracias - le contestó la castaña

- Hermione...querés salir conmigo ? - volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo más avergonzado que antes

La chica se quedó totalmente helada, no sabía que contestarle...

- Hermione, contéstale! - le grito Harry

- Eh, bueno, Ron, yo... te quiero mucho, pero ... tengo que pensarlo, me agarras de sorpresa - contestó la chica en un momento de éxtasis

- Hermione, te daré todo el tiempo del mundo - le dijo Ron con un tono muy suave

- Gracias, Ron... - dijo la chica rápidamente y se fue corriendo hacia la sala común

Cuando llegó, se echó en su cama, un tremendo silencio reinaba en la habitación hasta que :

Toc Toc...

- Quién es? que querés? - preguntó la chica

- Soy Ginny, quiero hablar con vos, puedo pasar?

- Si, pasa - contesto Hermione

La menor de los Weasley entró y se sentó en la cama de Hermione:

- Hermione, tu amas a mi hermano? - preguntó la pelirroja con sarcasmo

- Estoy muy confundida - contestó la chica - Malfoy... me envió una carta

- Una carta? - le preguntó la chica mientras sus ojos se abrían - Y que decía ?

- Que me amaba

Ginny dejó escapar una carcajada

- Que te ama ? es imposible Hermione, pero, a ti te gusta Malfoy?

- No Gin, Malfoy me hizo la vida imposible los seis años que he estado acá, y no porque éste sea el último lo va a dejar de hacer

- Es muy extraño, bueno, Hermi, me voy, tengo sueño y estoy cansada, adios!

Hermione no sabía que hacer, Draco, era apuesto, era el mas codiciado del colegio, pero Ron... siempre tan dulce, tierno...

- Un momento, qué estoy haciendo, acaso tengo que tener novio para ser alguien? estoy eligiendo? No, el amor va a llegarme cuando tenga que llegar.

Se puso su piyama, se recogió el cabello, desarmó su cama, y se acostó entrando en un sueño totalmente profundo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por leeerlo , es mi primer fiic. espero que me dejen reviews y que les guste hasta la proxima)

Lo modifique, si, porque me parece que "beautycien hp" una chica que me dejó review me parece que tenía razón. Gracias y espero que te guste la nueva versión ) 


	2. Por qué es tan cruel el amor?

**_I Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_**

Ya eran las 7.00 AM, y Hermione se había levantado, estaba muy confundida, sentía a Ron y Malfoy presionándola por todos lados, no podía más.

Ya tenía que ir a desayunar, así que se dirigió sola al Gran Comedor, había muy pocas personas, pero por suerte estaban sus amigos: Harry, Ginny y… Ron.

Harry y Ginny parecían muy acaramelados.

- Vaya, que pasa aquí ? – pregunto Hermione con un tono burlón

- Ginny y yo… estamos de novios – contestó Harry.

- Los felicito chicos! Me pone muy contenta que sean felices – dijo Hermione abrazándolos.

- Gracias – contestaron los novios al unísono

El día se había ido volado. Ya era de noche, y en la sala común se encontraban solo dos personas: Ron y Hermione.

- Herm.. no quiero presionarte pero, ya pensaste lo que te he preguntado ayer?

- No, Ron – contestó la chica bruscamente

- Perdona Hermi – se disculpó el pelirrojo

- Descuida. Me iré a dormir, estoy muy cansada – le dijo la chica dándole un beso en el cachete al pelirrojo

- ME BESÓ EN LA MEJILLA, _ELLA_ ME BESÓ EN LA MEJILLA – comenzó a gritar el pelirrojo como loco.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se había levantado muy temprano, más que la mañana anterior. Eran las 6.00 AM, dado que no se podía volver a dormir, la chica salió al jardín y adivinen con quién se encontro.

- Vaya vaya Granger – comenzó a decir un rubio con una voz muy arrogante – Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?

- Nada que te importe, Malfoy – le respondió la chica molesta y siguió caminando

- Creo que de más esta decir que nunca me va a amar – dijo el rubio mientras lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, lágrimas de dolor.

El rubio no podía creer que la única chica que amaba, la única chica de la que se había enamorado, la primer chica que le había hecho entender el significado de la palabra "amor" no le diera ni la hora. Malfoy sabía perfectamente que todas morían por el, pero justo _ella_ no.

Ella, esa chica por la que el moría, por la que el lloraba, no paraba de pensar ni un segundo en ella. No podía creer que se haya enamorado de la sabelotodo, insoportable, y encima sangre sucia. Sabía perfectamente que su padre nunca lo aceptaría, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Su padre no hacía nada más que regañarlo, nada de lo que él hacía estaba bien, siempre tenía que obedecerlo, de lo contrario estaba muerto.

Todavía no entendía como su padre había entendido la idea de que no quería ser mortífago, que quería formar una familia, y tener hijos, pero lo que menos se imaginaba era con quien quería cumplir su sueño.

No paraba de llorar, cuando la veía con Ron se ponía rojo de furia, sabía perfectamente que el pelirrojo le tiraba los "galgos" y era su mejor amigo, y no le llamaría la atención que un día Weasley le diga _"Quieres ser mi novia?"_ y _ella_, la mujer de sus sueños, por la que su corazón seguía latiendo le diga _" Si Ron, te amo " _.

Era inevitable que su cabeza piense en eso, el intentaba ser amable con Hermione, pero _ella_ siempre le contestaba de manera mala.

_Ella_ no le creía cuando el le profesaba su amor, _ella_ solo pensaba que eran mentira, pero no.

- Espera, Granger, enserio te amo - gritó el chico poniéndose rojo

- Malfoy, ya te dije que no me importaban tus sentimientos, no quiero nada contigo, tu sólo me complicaste la vida seis años!

- Pero, te juro por Dios que te amo – dijo el rubio mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos

Hermione al ver al rubio llorar, comprendió que no era mentira, que el la amaba y _ella_ era la mujer de sus sueños, y que todo lo que el rubio le decía era verdad.

- Perdón Hermione. No quiero presionarte, sólo que no puedo evitar mis sentimientos – añadió el rubio entre sollozos – Sólo perdoname por los seis años de martirio que te he hecho pasar – agregó mientras corría a su Sala Común.

- Por qué le hice la vida imposible durante seis años, desde el primer momento que la vi sentí algo especial por ella, y sin embargo, la traté mal, la hice sufrir. Pero, por qué es tan cruel el amor?

No podía entender como había sido tan cruel, tan vil con la mujer de sus sueños. Ya nada le importaba, si moría iba a ser mas feliz y cuidaría a Hermione desde el cielo, o desde el infierno, no sabía su destino no sabía que iba a pasar con el gran _" Draco Malfoy_ _el chico mas respetado de todo Hogwarts_ " a partir de ese momento, ya no sentía que era el mejor, ya no encontraba felicidad por ningun lado, no paraba de llorar, sentía que no iba a poder llegar a su sala común, sentía que estaba a millones de kilómetros, sólo quería llegar, sólo quería llegar, su vista se nublaba ya que sus lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, veía todo doble, pero eso no era de sus lágrimas, se estaba empezando a marear poco a poco hasta que "_PUFF_" cayó desmayado al suelo.

Por ahí pasaban dos Gryffindors que parecían muy enamorados: Ginny y Harry.

- Mira Harry! Malfoy está en el suelo… desmayado, creo

- Que se muera, vamos Ginny – le contestó el chico

- No Harry! No seas cruel, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, ayúdame a cargarlo

Harry obedeció a Ginny y juntos se dirigieron a la enfermería

- Madame Pomfrey, encontramos a este estudiante en el suelo, creemos que está desmayado – explico Ginny a la enfermera.

- Gracias niña, lo revisaré – contestó la mujer con una suave voz tomando a Malfoy en sus brazos y colocándolo sobre una cama – Ya pueden retirarse

- Adiós – saludó cordialmente Ginny tomando a Harry del brazo y llevándoselo hacia afuera

- Perdón amor. Se que es tu enemigo pero no podía dejarlo ahí – dijo la chica con aire de culpa – Me perdonas ?

- Sólo si me besas – le contestó Harry

Ginny tomo a Harry por su cuello besándolo profundamente, luego subiendo hacia sus labios, Harry entró rápidamente en el juego de Ginny y también la besó con mucha pasión hasta que:

- Ejem Ejem Ejem

- Qué quieres, Ron ? – dijo Ginny mirando amenazadoramente a su hermano

- Solo te cuido, Ginny. – contestó el pelirrojo

- NO TIENES QUE CUIDARME RONALD, LO PUEDO HACER SOLA – le dijo Ginny pegándole una cachetada y tomando a Harry por el brazo llevándolo con ella a la sala común, para que pudieran estar mas "_solos_"

- Odio a mi hermano, siempre se tiene que estar metiendo en todo, Harry, quiero que tengamos un momento de privacidad, solos…

- Lo hace porque te quiere amorcito – contestó dulcemente Harry besando fuertemente sus labios

- Entonces, que no me quiera – respondió Ginny separando sus labios de los de Harry.

Ginny parecía muy molesta, Harry nunca la había visto así.

- Cambiando de tema… qué le habrá pasado a Malfoy? – pregunto Ginny preocupada

- Que le pasó a Malfoy ? – Hermione había escuchado a Ginny y decidió acercarse

- Nada, Herm, lo encontramos desmayado, sólo eso – contestó Ginny – Lo llevamos a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey lo revise.

- Y desde cuándo te preocupa Malfoy a ti ? – preguntó Harry un tanto molesto

- Nunca me preocupó, Harry. Sólo quería saber que le había pasado – respondió Hermione - En fin, los dejo solos

Hermione esperó a que se alejaran y fue corriendo a la enfermería, tenía que saber que le estaba pasando a Malfoy, al llegar, vió que estaban: Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall y Lucius Malfoy rodeando una camilla en la que seguramente estaría Draco.

- Qué le pasa a mi hijo ? - preguntó Lucius enojado

- Tuvo un desmayo, sólo le queríamos avisar, ya puede retirarse, necesita descansar en silencio – contesto Madame Pomfrey intentando serenarlo - Ustedes también pueden retirarse – dijo señalando a los otros que estaban en la sala

- Manténgame al tanto – ordenó Lucius Malfoy, luego, se fue.

Hermione se escondió para que el padre de Draco no la viera, cuando se aseguró de que estuviera bastante lejos volvió a asomarse para escuchar:

- Ustedes no se vayan, les contaré lo que pude resolver. El chico no se está alimentando nada bien, ni siquiera come, parece tener una depresión muy grande. Lo único que les pido es que se pongan de acuerdo y cuando Draco despierte hablen con él – explicó Madame Pomfrey - Quién es al que le tiene mas confianza de ustedes?

- A mi – dijo friamente Snape

- Sin embargo, Severus, creo que lo más conveniente es que hable conmigo – aclaró Dumbledore

- A mi también me parece que lo mejor es que hable con usted, Albus – dijo McGonagall dándole la razón al hombre

- Hablen de eso afuera, por favor. El chico necesita silencio para descansar, así que por favor retírense – pidió Madame Pomfrey de buena manera

- Poppy tiene razón, vamos – ordenó Dumbledore

Nuevamente Hermione tuvo que esconderse para que no la vieran los profesores, decidió irse a su sala común, cuando llegó allí, vio a Ginny y Harry en una acción muy comprometedora, la cual si Ron viera, los mataría:

Ginny estaba arriba de Harry, el cual estaba acostado en un sillon, ambos estaban besándose como si nunca más se verían.

Parecía que estaban en su mundo, por lo tanto no habían notado la presencia del a castaña en la sala.

Hermione rió al notar esto y fue rápida pero silenciosamente a su habitación.

La castaña no paraba de pensar en las palabras de Madame Pomfrey.

No podía creerlo, Draco se estaba dejando morir.

- Ya, Ginny, creo que deberíamos parar, si entra tu hermano nos mata – dijo Harry separándose de la pelirroja – Reza porque no nos haya visto sin que nos hayamos dado cuenta

- Esta bien, Harry – contestó Ginny acariciando el cabello del chico – Creo que iré a ver si Hermione está en su habitación, nos vemos luego, te amo, adiós.

Los chicos se despidieron con un cálido beso en la boca.

"_Toc Toc"_

- Herm, estás? - preguntó Ginny

- Si, pasa Gin - contesto la castaña

- Qué pasa Hermy? Tienes una cara totalmente pálida.

- Cuando tu te fuiste con Harry, quise ir a la enfermería a ver que pasaba con Malfoy. Escuché a Madame Pomfrey hablando con Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape. La enfermera decía que Malfoy estaba en una depresión enorme y que no comió nada en estos últimos tiempos – explicó la castaña

- Y qué hay con eso? – pregunto Ginny confundida

- Hoy a la mañana me lo encontré en el parque, me dijo que me amaba, yo lo traté muy mal pero el – la chica se detuvo para tomar aire

- Él qué, Herm? Estuviste bien en tratarlo mal

- El, lloraba...

- LLORAR? DRACO MALFOY? – comenzó a gritar – MALFOY SE ESTÁ DEJANDO MORIR POR TI?

- Si Ginny

- Ay, bueno, ya está, no puedes hacer nada. Vamos a merendar, recuerda que mi hermano todavía está esperando una contestación tuya.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor ahí estaba, Ron Weasley esperándola, esperando una respuesta.

- Hola Gin, hola Herm – saludó Ron

- Hola – respondieron las chicas

Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry y a Hermione no le quedó mas que sentarse al lado de Ron.

El pelirrojo la observó toda la cena, Hermione se incomodó al darse cuenta.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se dirigieron a su sala común, Harry y Ginny se despidieron con un beso en la boca, cosa que a Ron no le agradó, y se fueron a dormir, dejando solos a Hermione y Ron.

- Hermione, sabes que te aprecio, mucho. Te amo. Necesito estar con vos. Sólo te pido que aceptes ser mi novia para hacerte feliz. Más de lo que sos

- Ron..yo - _¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE YO ERA FELIZ ? – _te aprecio mucho, como amigos, como hermanos, no sé si estaría preparada para ser…tu novia.

- HERMIONE POR FAVOR

Ron tomó a Hermione por su cintura y forzadamente hizo que toda la escena acabara en un cálido beso para Ron, aunque para Hermione fuese una pesadilla.

ESTOY TRIISTE, DOS REVIEWS NADA MAS (

Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo ) Como verán Hermione está muy confundida, y ahora va a estar muy enojada con Ron, porque la obligo a besarlo. ) Espero poder subir el 3ro. Pronto, ya que terminé la escuela )

Contesto reviews:

Lady Lathenia: gracias, espero que te guste el 2do capitulo y que sigas leyendo. Gracias por leerlo y por dejarme review.

Nanuusha: obvio que es obvio (?) xq siendo yo ). Jajaj .. Aguante "_stats_" que es capicua ) y bueno a ver cdo subis el 6to de tu Ficc.. te quiero nanushita)

DEJEN REVIEWS PORQUE SIN ELLOS, NO SE QUE HAGO!


	3. El mismo de antes

_**El mismo de antes**_

- Suéltame Ron – ordenó la chica empujando al pelirrojo.

- No puedo, te amo demasiado

- Suéltame ya, no me presiones – dijo Hermione dándole una cachetada – me iré a dormir

Caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación, cuando llegó, intentó no despertar a sus compañeras y se acostó en su cama.

Le costó un poco dormirse, pero al fin lo logró.

Al otro día se levantó y fue al Gran Comedor. Se sorprendió al ver que en la mesa de Slytherin estaba Malfoy, como siempre, rodeado de mujeres.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Hermione intentó acercarse a Draco para ver si éste le decía algo, pero lo único que le dijo fue:

- Apártate _Sangre Sucia_

- _Sangre sucia_? Ayer me gritaba a los cuatro vientos que me amaba y hoy me dice _sangre sucia_? - pensó la chica

- No soy ninguna Sangre Sucia, Malfoy. No era que me amabas?

- Si, Granger… Pero decidí alejarme de ti. Yo no puedo sufrir. Soy un Malfoy. Fue muy raro lo que me hiciste sentir, pero lindo a la vez. No puedo amar a una persona que no sea de mi sangre. Nunca voy a perder mi dignidad. El amor no me va a volver bueno, no puedo permitir eso. Aún no entiendo como pude haber derramado lágrimas por ti. Quiero volver a ser _el mismo de antes_ - _NO TE HE OLVIDADO GRANGER –_

_- _De un día para el otro te olvidas de las personas, Malfoy?

- Tu misma lo dijiste: " **_Malfoy_**". Soy un **Malfoy**, Granger. No olvides eso, los **Malfoy**, somos la familia mas orgullosa del mundo, los **Malfoy** no sentimos. Debo seguir esa tradición no enamorándome, nosotros somos superiores a todos – dijo el chico subiendo la voz cada vez que decia la palabra "**Malfoy**"

- Como tu digas – dijo la chica dirigiéndose a su sala común

- Aun te amo, Granger – susurró Draco a sus espaldas

- Debo olvidarla, no debo pensar más en ella, fue sólo una confusión. Nada más que eso, sólo fue un error. No puedo enamorarme de una sangre sucia inmunda. Tiene razón, la odié durante seis años...un momento: la odié en verdad? O siempre sentí amor por ella? Fue una máscara lo que tuve durante seis años? Soy una persona buena, humilde, con buenos sentimientos y capacitada a amar y formar una familia o soy una persona engreída, mala, orgullosa y capacitada a molestar a los demás? –

YA NO LE IMPORTABA NADA, SÓLO SERÍA EL MISMO. HERMIONE NO LE IMPORTARÍA Y EL VOLVERÍA A SER EL CHICO MAS APUESTO, CODICIADO, Y A LA VEZ TEMIDO DEL COLEGIO,

- Por qué me molesta que Malfoy me diga que ya no me ama ¿ - se preguntó la chica.

- Abran su libro en la página 54 – ordenaba Mcgonagall mientras todos obedecían menos una persona – Sr. Malfoy, dije que abra su libro en la pagina 54.

- Y si no quiero, profesora? – contestó un Draco totalmente desafiante

- Tendré que castigarlo. Usted elige

- Haga lo que quiera. No quiero trabajar – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

- Chicos, lean la página 54. Hagan las actividades que hay en la pizarra.

- Profesora… en la pizarra no hay escritos

- Ahora si, señor Potter – contestó Mcgonagall dándole un toque a su varita haciendo que palabras comiencen a escribirse en el pizarrón – Ahora debo llevar a Malfoy con Dumbledore para imponerle su castigo

**En el despacho de Dumbledore**

- Puedo pasar, Albus?

- Adelante, Minerva. Qué necesita?

- Mire, este alumno me ha faltado el respeto en clase, yo creo que merece un castigo.

- Bien, necesito limpiar todos los pasillos del colegio para una reunión que tengo con el ministerio, pero no creo que un solo estudiante pueda con todo.

- Cuándo es la reunión, Albus? – preguntó la mujer

- En unos meses, quizá para ese entonces otro estudiante se haya portado mal y merezca castigo. Por lo tanto entre Draco y aquel limpiarán el colegio – contestó – Draco, tuviste suerte. Hasta que otro estudiante no sea castigado no tendrás castigo. Puedes irte, me quedare hablando con Minerva.

Draco salió del despacho del director dando un portazo fuerte.

- De qué se trata esa reunion, Albus? – preguntó preocupada la profesora

- El otro día vino a visitarme Fudge, se enteró que un chico se desmayó al ver un insecto. Según Fudge aparecen los insectos por la suciedad, dice que tenemos el colegio sucio y que vendrá con _"su gente"_ a verificar si es cierto. Minerva, si tenemos el colegio sucio nos lo cerrarán. Ya sé que parecerá una estupidez pero así es. El ministro dice que los colegios tienen que estar permanentemente limpios. Me contó que clausuró un colegio por este mismo motivo.

- PERO ALBUS, ES UNA LOCURA. No pueden cerrar un colegio solo porque haya insectos. – contestó la mujer asustada

- Minerva, no quiero decírselo a los chicos, no quiero preocuparlos. Se perfectamente que no pueden cerrar un colegio sólo por ese motivo, pero es lo que dice el Ministerio y hay que aceptarlo, yo tampoco sabía de esa "_ley_" y eso que creí saberlas todas.

Bueno, todo va a estar bien. No se preocupe – trató de calmarlo la profesora – Ahora debo volver a clase.

Mcgonagall salió del despacho dejando a un Dumbledore preocupado. Se apuró y entro a su aula: Todo era un descontrol, los chicos gritaban y estaba todo en el piso

- Me imagino que ya habrán copiado la consigna, pues este trabajo es para mañana – dijo la profesora dandole un toque a su varita y borrando todo lo que decia la pizarra

– Si, para mañana – agregó viendo la cara de asombro de asombro de los estudiantes – Ahora pueden retirarse.

Como era de esperar, la única que había copiado la consigna era Hermione, por lo tanto todos fueron a pedírsela.

------------------------------------------

**Al otro día, en el aula de transformaciones:**

Pongan todos sus pergaminos aquí – ordenó la profesora señalando una parte de su escritorio.

Todos los estudiantes se levantaron y dejaron su pergamino sobre el escritorio menos una persona:

- Granger, y su trabajo ? – preguntó la profesora

- No lo traje – contestó la chica bruscamente

_- Creo que Malfoy ya tiene compañía –_ pensó Mcgonagall

- Sígueme Granger – ordenó la profesora

La profesora llevó a Hermione al despacho de Dumbledore:

- Profesor, esta chica no ha hecho su tarea, y me ha contestado de mala manera – se detuvo para tomar aire – Creo que Malfoy ya tiene compañía

- Qué? Malfoy? Compañía de qué? – preguntó la chica con los ojos abiertos

PERDON Q NO PUDE CONTESTAR LOS REVIIEWS

Estoy muy ocupada. Sinceramente, este capitulo no m gusta.. pero cmo Nanu dijo q taba buuueno lo subo 8-)… estoy podrida de que se odien, ncesito amor, quiero hormonas ( vos nanu entendés ) te amo nenaaa jajajajaj----

Bueen . perdon . La proxima los respondO

Luego me pongo a escribir el cuatroo .

Espero que les guste aunque es horrible : si LO ADMITO !

Besos!

Karlitamalfooy(L)


	4. Un castigo juntos

**_Un castigo juntos  
--------------------------------------------------------------------_**

- Como verá señorita Granger, deberá cumplir su castigo junto al Sr. Malfoy – le adelantó la profesora – Ahora la dejo a solas con Dumbledore para que le proporcione mayor información. Yo iré a llamar al Sr. Malfoy para que se pongan de acuerdo.

La profesora salió del despacho en el momento en cual Dumbledore comenzó a hablar:

- Como dijo Minerva, deberás cumplir tu castigo junto a Malfoy – explicó el director – Tengo una reunión con el ministerio en unos meses y necesito limpiar el colegio. Usted y Malfoy deberán limpiarlo, lo quiero bien pero bien limpio.

- Por qué justo con Malfoy? – preguntó la chica fruciendo su ceja derecha

- Porque Malfoy también le ha faltado el respeto a Minerva, y tiene que cumplir su castigo – contestó el director con un tono sutil

La puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella entró Draco con su típica cara de "líder" (N/A: HERMOSOO! )

- Qué pasa? Mcgonagall me dijo que usted me estaba … - se detuvo al ver a la castaña – Qué hace Granger aquí?

- Granger va a cumplir su castigo con usted – contestó el director con una sonrisa pícara – Limpiará el colegio con usted, mejor dicho. Y quiero que quede bien limpio

Los chicos se miraron con odio (N/A: o con amor ? P )

- No voy a permitir eso, no hay otra manera ? – preguntó el rubio enojado

- No, Malfoy. Si no lo hace tendré que expulsarlo del colegio y no lo creo necesario. Tampoco creo que a su padre le agrade la noticia.

- _Aggg_… y.. cuando comenzamos ? – preguntó el rubio desanimado

- Hoy mismo – contestó Dumbledore – Esta noche. Voy a decirle a Filch que me traiga los accesorios de limpieza. Vengan a buscarlos aquí a las 22:00.

- Un momento, vamos a tener que limpiar de manera muggle? – preguntó el rubio abriendo los ojos

- Exactamente – respondió Dumbledore riéndo ante la expresión del chico – Entiendo si no terminan hoy mismo, el colegio es grande. Obviamente cuanto antes mejor, pero no los voy a presionar. Pueden retirarse

Los chicos se apresuraron para salir y Hermione burló a Malfoy:

- Claro, las damas primero

Draco la miró con tal cara de odio que sólo un Malfoy puede poner y contestó:

- Y los caballeros luego, Granger – luego de esa respuesta Malfoy se dio vuelta y siguió su rumbo hacia su Sala Común dejando a Hermione varios pasos atrás.

No podía creerlo, tenía que compartir varias noches con la _sangre sucia. _Justo cuando se propuso olvidarla.

Por otro lado, Hermione parecía contenta y no sabía el por qué de su felicidad.

Ron, al enterarse de que su amada y Malfoy compartirían noches juntos se puso rojo de la furia, para colmo quiso ir a contárselo a Harry y lo vió en una situación embarazosa con Ginny, la cual lo hizo enojar aún más.

- SE CREEN QUE ESTO ES BROMA? – gritó Ron enojado – PAREN DE HACERSE LOS NOVIOS ACARAMELADOS, HARRY, ES MI HERMANA!

- Ron tu hermana es bastante grande

- HARRY TIENE RAZÓN, RON. Dejame en paz! – ordenó la pelirroja

- Lo siento, es que creo que tengo demasiados problemas personales, lo siento de verdad – dijo el pelirrojo arrepentido

- Qué te pasa, Ron? – preguntó Harry – Gin, dejame a solas con tu hermano.

- Ok amorcito. Iré a buscar a Hermione – contestó la pelirroja besando los labios de Harry (situación a la que al pelirrojo no le gustó)

- Qué te pasa, amigo? – volvió a preguntar Harry

- SABES QUÉ ME PASA? RESULTA QUE MALFOY Y HERMIONE TENDRÁN QUE COMPARTIR NOCHES JUNTOS DEBIDO A UN CASTIGO QUE TIENEN QUE CUMPLIR, Y SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ANDE CON ESE... LA PODRÍA CONQUISTAR, DESPUÉS DE TODO, EL HURÓN ESE ES EL MAS CODICIADO DEL COLEGIO. Y SABES QUE LA AMO HARRY – respondió el pelirrojo gritando

- Calmate, Ron. Sabes que Hermione odia a Malfoy – contestó tratando de animarlo – Ahora vamos a la sala común.

La tarde pasó volando, ya eran las 21:59 PM, en un minuto en el despacho de Dumbledore aparecerían los artículos de limpieza.

A las 22:00 PM ya estaban ahí los dos estudiantes. Cada uno tomó los artículos, salieron del despacho y se pusieron a limpiar.

Ya a las 23:56 estaban cansados, asique decidieron descansar un rato y ambos se sentaron en el suelo.

Draco no sacaba sus ojos de los de Hermione, los ojos de la castaña miraban al suelo, tenía una mirada perdida.

- Cansada, Granger?

- Si, y tu?

- También – contestó sonriendo – Te agrada estar aquí conmigo esta noche?

- Quizá – contestó la chica levantándose y poniéndose a limpiar

La repuesta de Hermione retumbó en los oidos de Draco: "_Quizá_"? e imitándola se puso a limpiar el también

El tiempo parecía pasar muy despacio, ya eran las 3:32 AM y Hermione estaba muy cansada, asique se acostó en el piso y se durmió.

Draco la miraba con ternura. Comprobó que el piso estaba frío y decidió sacarse su túnica colocándolo en el piso y poniendo a Hermione sobre ella. El rubio siguió limpiando hasta que no pudo más y cayo al suelo dormido.

A eso de las 04.00 AM Hermione se levantó y vio que debajo suyo había una túnica que no era de Gryffindor, sino que era de Slytherin, al darse cuenta miró a Draco y vió que estaba con poca ropa, le dio mucha lástima ya que tendría frío. Asique tomo la ropa que había debajo de ella y la coloco encima del chico intentando abrigarlo. Lo miró con ternura y intentó terminar de limpiar el sector del rubio, que no le quedaba mucho, así al otro día ya comenzaban con otro lugar.

Cuando finalizó, miró su reloj que marcaba las 5:05 AM y se acostó sobre el suelo quedándose dormida.

El rubio abrió sus ojos (N/A: hermosos ojos P ) y vió que su túnica estaba sobre el y Hermione no tenía nada que la abrigara. En ese instante pensó: _"Hermione se levantó y me abrigó, que tierna "_

Una sonrisa se dibujó sobre el rostro del rubio y en ese momento se dio cuenta que la seguía amando.

- Granger, despierta. Ya son las 6:00, hay que irnos a cambiar para clase – dijo el rubio zamarreándola – Dormiste bien?

- Si – dijo la chica sonriendo – Creo que hace frío aquí, mañana traeré un abrigo.

- Yo también – sonrió el rubio – Vamos

Draco extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella tomó la mano del rubio y se puso de pie agradeciéndole.

- Ve, Granger. Yo me quedaré ordenando

- No, Malfoy. Yo te ayudaré

No se sabe por qué pero los dos fueron directo a agarrar al balde azul oscuro y sus manos se tocaron provocando que ambos se sonrojaran.

- Creo que iré por el balde bordó – sonrió Hermione

Luego de un rato, terminaron de ordenar todo y lo llevaron al despacho de Dumbledore. También dejaron todo preparado para la noche siguiente.

- Suerte que hoy no tenemos que hacer mucho – exclamó Draco

- No, sólo tenemos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, debido a que Snape está enfermo – afirmó Hermione

- Bueno, te veo ahí – dijo el rubio saludándola con la mano

- Adiós – respondió Hermione

Al llegar a su sala común, la castaña fue interrogada por un pelirrojo bastante molesto:

- TE HIZO ALGO MALFOY? TE TOCÓ? TE MOLESTÓ?

- No, Ron, no te precoupes. Con Malfoy estuvo todo bien

Aunque a Ron le tranquilizaba que nada le haya pasado, también le molestó que se haya llevado bien por una noche con el Sly.

El día pasó volando, nuevamente ya eran las 22:00 y los chicos se encontraron en el despacho del director y de ahí tomaron sus cosas, llendo a otra parte del colegio.

Unas horas habían pasado. Los chicos estaban cansados. Hermione se sentó en el suelo y Draco la observaba.

Estuvo mucho tiempo observándola hasta que Hermione le preguntó:

- Qué pasa, Malfoy?

- Nada no me pasa nada.

- Estás pálido, no me mientas.

- Es que estoy cansado, sólo eso

- Ve a dormir, te despertaré en una hora. Yo seguiré mientras.

- No, Hermione. Tu también estas cansada – contestó y sonrojándose al darse cuenta de cómo había llamado a la chica – Perdón, no se como te dije Hermione.

- Está bien…Draco, ahora que estamos haciendo **_un castigo juntos_**, creo que debemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

Ambos sonrieron, la castaña se acercó al rubio, el rubio comenzó con su mano izquierda a jugar con sus rizos y la tomó por la cintura con la derecha acercándola hacia el. Hermione no se opuso al hecho y se acercó más aún.

Draco acercó su cara a la de ella, besando sus labios, pero de repente…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuak. Los dejo con la intriga. Bueno ¬¬ por lo menos se besaron. Ehhm

Graciias x los Reviiews. Ojalá les guste este capítulo…

Y nada. Dejen mas reviiews )

Besitos

**KarlitaMalfoy!**


	5. Me estoy enamorando

**_Me estoy enamorando  
--------------------------------------------------------------------_**

- Sueltame, Draco

- Perdón Hermione no pude resistirme – se disculpó el rubio

- Yo tampoco, pero…-

- Pero qué?

- No sé. No creo conveniente que nos besemos a estas horas de la noche, podrían vernos. Además no sé por qué no me opuse…

- Esta bien Hermione. Deberíamos seguir limpiando – dijo el rubio tomando un trapo

- Limpiemos, entonces – sonrió Hermione

_- **Me estoy enamorando **de Malfoy? Qué me pasa? – _pensó la castaña

La noche pasó muy rápida, ya había amanecido y los chicos despertaron y ordenaron todo como la mañana anterior.

Conversaron un rato y luego se despidieron.

Ese día no tenían nada de clases. Estaban en prácticamente vacaciones. Sólo tendrían Pociones, pero Snape seguía misteriosamente enfermo.

Por lo tanto, cada uno fue a su sala común a bañarse. Luego se cambiaron y se acostaron en su cama pensando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Estaban muy confundidos, la castaña más aún.

- Herm! Puedo pasar? – preguntó alguien del otro lado de la puerta

- Si, Ginny pasa..! – contestó

- Cómo va tu castigo con ese hurón?

Hermione se sintió incómoda cuando escuchó a su amiga decirle hurón.

- Bastante bien, el "_hurón_" es amable conmigo – contestó la chica diciendo la palabra "_hurón_" con decepción.

- Qué extraño – dijo Ginny sonriendo – Pero mejor para ti. Así no tienes que soportarlo. Mi hermano se pondría loco si se entera.

_- Tu hermano se pondría más loco aún si se entera que casi me beso con Malfoy –_ pensó la castaña riéndose

- Bueno Herms, Harry me espera, me voy con el. Luego nos vemos

_- _Suerte con Harry, Ginny. Adios!

La pelirroja se fue dando un portazo, cosa que molestó a Hermione:

- Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan bruta? – se preguntó molesta

Hermione se recostó sobre su cama y durmió hasta que su alarma la despertó:

21.30, ya tenía que prepararse para seguir con su castigo junto a Draco. (N/A: como me gustaria ser hermione :P )

A las 22:00 ya estaban ahí ambos como la noche anterior.

---------------------------------------

Tres semanas habían pasado, todas las noches limpiando un pedacito mas del colegio.

Ya casi terminaban, cada día que pasaba los chicos se llevaban mejor.

Día a día comprendían que a pesar de sus diferencias podían ser "_amigos_".

Se querían mucho y eso enojaba a Ron y a Pansy Parkinson. Estaban enojados realmente.

Ron pensaba que Malfoy obligaba a Hermione a ser su amiga.

Y Parkinson pensaba que Herm obligaba a Draco a ser su amigo.

Se querían mucho y no les importaba lo que los demás opinen.

Ninguno de los amigos de Hermione estaban de acuerdo que su amistad con Draco existiera. Mientras que tampoco a nadie de Slytherin le gustaba que Malfoy ande de amigos con una sangre sucia.

Eran ellos dos, el uno para el otro. Se querían, y sentían atracción uno por el otro.

Pero preferían callarse por miedo al rechazo.

Hermione era muy feliz, ya nadie le decía Sangre Sucia, bueno, si, los tontos de Slytherin, pero era defendida por su amigo, el gran Draco, al que todos respetaban.

Y por otra parte, nadie le decía a Malfoy " hurón " ni nada por el estilo, ya que tambien era defendido por su mejor amiga Hermione.

Todo parecía hermoso, todas las noches se encontraban, limpiaban y reían juntos.

Dumbledore y Mcgonagall estaban muy contentos ya que habían logrado que la _perra_ y el _gato_ se hicieran amigos, o mejor dicho: la _leona_ y la _serpiente_.

Todavía no lo podían creer.

Snape, desde su cama estaba muy decepcionado. Su alumno favorito era amigo de una sangre sucia, inmunda, sabelotodo y demás.

Ya quedaban pocos lugares por limpiar, cosa que los hacía poner tristes y deprimidos. Adiós risas, chistes y conversaciones, adiós diversión

Igual sabían perfectamente que no se separarían por nada en el mundo. O eso esperaban.

La pasaban muy bien juntos.

--------------------

- Harry no me gusta que Hermione esté tanto con Malfoy – decía Ron

- A mi tampoco, creeme

- Son tan…"_amigos_"… por ahora – gruñía el pelirrojo

- Ya se pelearán, no están echos para ser amigos, son diferentes – decía Harry

- Tienes razón, Harry!

---------------------

**La última noche: **

Limpiaron mucho, ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas

- Hoy es la última noche Herm, te voy a extrañar – dijo el rubio con un tono burlón

- Yo también Draquito

- Hermii, te tengo que decir algo, que comencé a sentir hace mucho. Siempre intenté decírtelo pero tu nunca me creiste. Es serio lo que siento y, no sé…te juro que no es mentira, yo lo que te quiero decir es que…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaag. Alta intriga che?

Gracias por los reviews y todo )

Hasta el proximo cap!

KarlitaMalfoy!


	6. Problemas

_**Problemas**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

- … Te amo Hermione – dijo el rubio dándole la espalda

La castaña ya se imaginaba lo que el rubio iba a decir pero al escucharlo sintió "_algo_" en su estómago

- Draco, yo…

- No, no me digas nada. Se que no me amas, pero, solo quería decírtelo. Desde que me he dado cuenta que me gustabas, te he observado bien y llegué a la conclusión de que estabas enamorada de Weasley…Y él esta enamorado de ti asique – dijo Draco dándose vuelta y mirándola a los ojos – A ti te gusta Weasley?

- No lo sé, puede que por un momento me atraiga su forma de ser, y sus ojos que provocan en mi cierta confianza – esta vez Hermione le dio la espalda al rubio – Pero no creo estar enamorada de él.

- Y yo, y yo te gusto Granger? – preguntó el chico nervioso

- Malfoy, siempre te he odiado y lo sabes. Ahora hace un tiempo que somos amigos te he aprendido a querer muchísimo, pero no sé si…

- Deja Granger, no me lo digas. Ya son las 6:00 AM. Terminamos de limpiar. El colegio esta limpio. Me gustó haber cumplido mi castigo contigo y conocerte más. Perdón pero no puedo evitar amarte. Hasta siempre, Hermione – el rubio no quería escuchar las "_duras_" palabras de la castaña, así que decidió irse a su sala común dejándo a "_Granger_" hablando sola.

Hermione logró reaccionar luego de un momento de "_shok_" y también fue a su sala común. Allí se encontró a Harry, Ginny y Ron.

- Ya terminaste tu castigo no Herm? – preguntó el pelirrojo

- Si, por suerte. Ahora podré descansar – contestó la chica con una sonrisa

- Y Malfoy? – volvió a preguntar Ron

- En su sala común, supongo

- Te ha confesado su amor o algo así, no ?

- No, el no…

- DIME LA VERDAD, HERMIONE

- Bueno, si, me ha dicho que me amaba, y nada más. No me presionó ni nada por el estilo. Al parecer es mucho mas hombre que tu.

Las palabras de Hermione habían enfurecido al pelirrojo. En ese momento salió de la sala común y comenzó a buscar al rubio. Lo encontró sentado en un asiento en los jardines del colegio, leyendo un libro.

- Así que le anduviste diciendo a MI Hermione que la amas, cierto? – preguntó el Ron desafiante - Te crees listo verdad?

- Tu Hermione? – preguntó Malfoy sin apartar la vista del libro.

- MI HERMIONE, exacto. Estoy saliendo con ella. Esta mañana le pregunté si quería ser mi novia y me ha dicho que sí – mintió el pelirrojo con un gesto de triunfador

Malfoy miró Ron, una tristeza invadió su cuerpo, desde su cabeza, hasta los pies. No podía creerlo, Hermione, su Hermione, su amada estaba saliendo con un Weasley, con un pobretón pelirrojo, con su enemigo, al que el odiaba.

- No me afecta en lo absoluto, Weasley. Yo estoy saliendo con una chica de mi casa también – contestó el rubio intentando defenderse y ocultar su tristeza y decepción

- Me alegro por ti. Lo que te pido ahora es que no la persigas más, porque te las verás conmigo, Malfoy – amenazó Ron levantando su varita – Crucio

El rubio comenzó a retorcerse, no podía hablar, no podía gritar, no podía hacer nada más que llorar y sufrir.

Ron quitó su varita de Malfoy y le dijo:

Esto, es para que aprendas a que no te tienes que meter con la "chicas ajenas"

- Eres una rata, Weasley. Ojo con hacer sufrir a Hermione – amenazó el rubio con todas sus fuerzas, no podía hablar pero intentó decir al menos eso, el estaba preocupado por Hermione, no le importaba su dolor ni su sufrimiento. Con todas sus fuerzas se intentó arrastrar hacia su sala común, estaba muy lejos pero sabía que podría, tenía que ser fuerte.

Al fin llegó. Fue hacia su habitación y se acostó sobre su cama, no podía creer como Hermione le había hecho esto, iba a ser muy duro para el verlos abrazados, besándose, caminando juntos de la mano. Iba a ser duro ver al pobretón de Ron haciendo lo que el soñaba, y le gustaría tanto hacer. No lo iba a poder soportar, lágrimas caían de sus ojos, quería olvidarla, volver a meses atrás donde él era el que mandaba sobre la castaña. El la dañaba, el la hacía sufrir. Pero todo lo que va, vuelve.

Ron había vuelto a su sala común. Los chicos le habían preguntado a dónde había ido, pero el no contestaba. Estaba en "su mundo". Cuando las chicas se fueron y quedó a solas con Harry, decidió contarle.

Harry parecía orgulloso de su amigo, ya que juntos podían matarlo, lo odiaban, pero también Malfoy se había hecho odiar.

- No deberías contarle a Hermione lo que hiciste? Después de todo, cuando Malfoy no los vea juntos va a empezar con las sospechas y le va a preguntar a Hermione y todo tu plan se va a ir al tacho de basura. Y no me gustaría que eso pase.

- Cuando vea a Malfoy, tomaré a Hermione por su cintura, o por su mano, y me acercaré a ella. Tengo todo bien planeado, no creo que falle.

- Como digas, amigo. Ven, choquen esos cinco – dijo Harry contento – Vamos a jugar una partida de ajedrez.

Y así pasó el tiempo.

Ya era hora de cenar, por lo tanto, Ron se mantuvo cerca de Hermione para entrar al Gran Salón abrazándola.

Cuando entraron, Ron, pasó su brazo por el cuello de Hermione, ésta estaba muy confundida y no entendía nada, por lo tanto no hubo objeción alguna.

Malfoy vio a los "_novios_" entrando abrazados al salón y se puso muy mal, bajó su cabeza y comenzó a mirar su comida, no tenía hambre, se sentía deprimido. Hermione miró al rubio y al verlo triste se pregunto " _Qué le pasará? _"

Ginny y Harry se mantuvieron abrazados toda la cena. Ron los miraba con odio, pero también abrazaba a Hermione, ésta seguía sin entender nada, pero no quitaba el brazo de Ron de su cuello, porque quedaría mala o algo así.

Cuando finalizaron de comer, Ron, bajó su mano hacia la cintura de Hermione y la acercó a el. Malfoy observó la escena, y se puso aún más mal que antes. Decidió no seguir mirando porque no quería lastimarse aún más, por lo tanto se fue corriendo a su sala común.

- Ron, espera un minuto. Me estás tocando – gritó la castaña pegándole a Ron una cachetada.

- Perdóname Hermione – dijo Ron comprobando que Malfoy no estuviera presente, y que no haya visto esa situación.

- Que no vuelva a suceder – le dijo enojada – Me iré a dormir

Hermione había comenzado a correr, ya no podía confiar ni en su amigo. Ron se sintió victorioso, ya que Malfoy los había visto en una situación en que solo dos novios felices pueden estar.

Al otro día, Dumbledore llamó a Hermione y a Draco para felicitarlos por su trabajo.

- Gracias por limpiar el colegio, ha quedado maravilloso. Mañana tengo la reunión, así que espero que me vaya bien. Quedan totalmente liberados de sus castigos, gracias por acceder y cooperar entre sí. Espero que no vuelvan a faltarle el respeto a Minerva, ya que es una mujer excelente. Pero en fin, el colegio quedo excelente, su trabajo fue ejemplar. Pueden retirarse.

Los chicos agradecieron. Malfoy, se fue muy rápidamente, Hermione lo siguió:

- Oye, Draco? Cómo andas?

- POR QUÉ NO TE VAS CON TU QUERIDO NOVIO? – contesto el chico agresivamente dejándola atrás y encaminándose a su respectiva Sala Común.

Hermione se había quedado pensando luego de las palabras del rubio

- Mi querido novio? Pero…si yo no tengo novio. Qué está diciendo?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chanes Oo que malo Ron, eh:P Acaso no es tan bueno como parece?

Bueno. Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo, las cosas se empiezan a poner más…interesantes (?) re que no.

Hasta la próxima y dejen reviews ( gracias por las personas que toman su tiempo y lo emplean en leer el ff y dejarme reviiew D ) (?)

KarlitaMalfoy


	7. Más Confusiones

_**Mas confusiones**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

Las palabras de Malfoy retumbaban en la cabeza de la chica.

_- Novio, qué novio? De qué habla? Está loco acaso?_

Ron actuaba extraño con ella, la abrazaba todo el tiempo, Hermione no entendía.

Ron miraba a Harry, Harry miraba a Ron, ambos sonreían.

La castaña los observaba junto a Ginny. La pelirroja tampoco comprendía.

Malfoy desde su mesa observaba al pelirrojo sonriente y feliz. Le daba bronca que el pueda estar con Hermione, SU Hermione.

No había reído desde que el pelirrojo le había contado de su relación con el amor de su vida.

Hermione observaba a Draco y le preocupaba verlo con esa cara, no entendía de dónde diablos había sacado que ella estaba saliendo con alguien. Cada vez que ella se acercaba a Malfoy para aclarar las cosas, el se iba, la evitaba, y hasta a veces le decía: _Vete, Granger. Vete con tu noviecito._

Las cosas habían cambiado, ya no estaban todo el día juntos, ya no se defendían mutuamente, ya no reían juntos, ya no se tiraban en el pasto a leer libros al atardecer.

Ambos extrañaban eso, pero lo que menos se imaginaban era que su amistad, y su amor era destruido por un pelirrojo que parecía ser indefenso (eso es lo que Hermione pensaba, ya que Malfoy había comprobado que no era un buen chico )

Malfoy lo odiaba, tenía miedo de que le haga algún mal a Hermione, todavía sentía el maleficio _Cruciatus_ saliendo de la varita de Ron, todavía escuchaba en su cabeza al pelirrojo gritando "_CRUCIO_"

Él quería prevenir a Hermione, pero tampoco quería acercarse a ella. No quería hablarle, quería irse olvidando de ella poco a poco.

Sabía que lo lograría, después de todo : era un _Malfoy_

A veces se lo encontraba leyendo un libro de artes oscuras debajo de un árbol en el jardín. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo, no quería que nadie esté a su lado, solo si se trataba de _ella_, la que no podía dejar de amar. Pero si la chica se le acercaba, él se iba.

Cada día que pasaba para Draco se hacía mas pesado, necesitaba la compañía de la castaña para seguir en pie.

Era triste seguir sin ella.

Sentía un agujero en su corazón, como si algo le faltara. El creía que ella no pensaba lo mismo y eso lo hacía sentir aún más mal.

El le había entregado todo en ese "beso" y lo único que hizo ella fue decirle " Sueltame, Draco.. "

Hermione estaba cansada de que el rubio la evitara, entonces, decidió escribirle una carta, aquella si que no la iba a poder evitar.

Tomó una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir:

Draco:  
Yo te intento hablar pero vos me evitas... Se puede saber que te pasa? Estas extraño conmigo últimamente.

Me decís que tengo novio… Yo novio? No tengo novio, Draco. No sé de donde sacaste esa locura por Dios. A ver si te dejas de evitarme y hablamos un rato, que nos hace mucha falta por lo que veo.  
Espero que estés bien. Te mando un beso.

Te extraño Draco.

Hermione Granger.

Dobló por la mitad el pergamino, lo metió dentro de un sobre blanco con detalles rojos en los bordes y lo escribió:

Para: Draco Malfoy (Slytherin)

De: Hermione Granger (Gryffindor)

Llamó a la lechuza de Harry y le ató la carta a su patita.

El ave tomó vuelo enseguida hacia la sala común de Slytherin, dónde se en su cama se encontraba Draco leyendo un libro. Al ver a Hedwig, Malfoy la acarició y le tomó la carta de la pata. Al ver que era de Hermione la abrió rápidamente y comenzó a leer.

- Encima te haces la idiota – dijo furioso el chico – Si quieres hablar conmigo te daré la oportunidad, Granger. Ahora es él el que tomó una pluma y un pergamino y comenzó a escribir una carta, a la cual la metió en un sobre y escribió su destino. Llamó a su ave poniéndole el sobre en la pata y recostándose en la cama viendo como el ave se deslizaba por el aire llevando su carta a Hermione.

Cuando el ave llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, la chica tomó la carta, la abrió y comenzó a leer:

Granger:

Te voy a dar la oportunidad de hablarme, sólo porque soy bueno

Te espero el viernes 19.30 hs. en la Biblioteca.

Adiós.

Draco Malfoy.

P.D: Mentira, no soy bueno.

Hermione al leerla se dijo " _Es un idiota…Pero quiero aclarar las cosas_ "

El viernes ya había llegado, eran las 18.55, Hermione ya se dirigía hacia la Biblioteca, al llegar entró y ahí estaba _él_.

Hola Granger - saludó dándole la espalda

Hola Malfoy - respondió la chica

- De qué querías hablarme, Granger? – preguntó el rubio

- De dondé sacaste que tengo novio, Malfoy?

- Tu novio me lo dijo - contestó el rubio con una sonrisa intentando ocultar su tristeza

- PERO SI YO NO TENGO NOVIO TE HE DICHO

El rubio la miró, intentó tranquilizarla y le dijo:

- Todo comenzó un día en el que yo estaba tranquilo en un asiento del jardín, leyendo un hermoso y placentero libro, cuando de repente vino el apestoso de Ron diciéndome _"Asique le has dicho a MI Hermione que la amas eh ?" _Seguimos hablamos y me dijo que era tu novio, luego…- miró al suelo, los ojos del rubio estaban desorbitados.

- Luego?.. – preguntó la castaña

- Luego… levantó su varita y…- el rubio no pudo seguir hablando, lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus hermosos ojos grises al recordar ese momento horrible

- Qué paso, Draco? Qué te hizo Ron? – instistió la castaña desesperada

- Bueno, eh… levantó su varita y dijo "_CRUCIO_" sentí un dolor profundo, nunca había sentido algo así, sentía que me moría, sentía el final cerca hasta que el pobretón ese apartó la varita, sentí un alivio. Al parecer tu amiguito no es tan bueno como parece

- ESTÁS MINTIENDO, MALFOY. RON NUNCA, NUNCA HARÍA ALGO ASÍ – dijo la castaña entre sollozos

- Crees qué estoy mintiendo, Granger? – gritó el chico

- Si. Ron es un buen chico, de familia…

- MIRA ESTO, MIRA – dijo señalándole sus lagrimas – ESO NO ES MENTIRA, YO NO LLORO POR CUALQUIER COSA Y LO SABES.

Hermione se quedó pensando

- Tienes alguna prueba? – preguntó la castaña

- Pues claro, si el pelirrojo no es tu novio…Por qué te abrazaba todo el día? Por qué te intento besar delante mío? Piénsalo, Granger – dijo el rubio yéndose de la sala.

- Espera, Malfoy

- Qué quieres Granger?

- Es que…Me parece que tienes razón, el estuvo actuando extraño conmigo…

- Granger, te juro que todo esto es verdad. Yo le dije que no me importaba que estuviera saliendo con vos, que yo también lo estaba haciendo con alguien de Slytherin… Necesitaba defenderme.

- Malfoy lo siento, perdóname

- Te perdono. Pero hay que darle su merecido a Weasley…

- Se lo daremos, te lo prometo

Hermione le estrechó la mano, Draco aceptó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar.

Acá les vengo con el siguiente capítulo, ya se está aclarando todo..!

Este es el anteúltimo capítulo porque se me ocurrió una idea MUY BUENA para otro fic…

Me fui gente! Espero que les guste :)

KarLitaMalFoy.


End file.
